Therapy
by Eurgh
Summary: Rating just in case. Our favorite mutants get therapy. Chapter 6-Scott. It's completed, want a sequel? Review!
1. Chapter 1:Mrs Busybody

This chapter is dedicated to Rogue's therapy. This shall be fun./ And I threw in a few twists.....

"Rogue, correct?" the female therapist asked.

"Yes." Rogue answered boredly.

"Well," Mrs. Busybody(therapist) looked her over, "I guess you have some issues besides being a mutant."

"Ya have NOOOOO idea..." Rogue groaned.

"Give me an overall idea." Mrs. Busybody smiled.

"K. My mother lied to get me on her team, but then I found out the truth when she tried murder my teammate and Ah. Then, Ah joined the X-Men, but had to help save Jean when she lost control. Later, when we exposed, a few of my friends and Ah were captured into experiment place. Then, my mother helped us escape, but she had all ready blown up the mansion and posed as the professor. Later, all these people tried to take over my mind, and stuff, and Ah found out she adopted me. Then Ah found out she was my real mom. Anyway, later she let Mesmero control my mind and absorb everyone again. Ah accidentally ruined Jean and Scott's graduation...Then, Ah was kidanapped by a cajun that now lives with us, and had to save his dad. That was after Mystique, my mother, was turned to stone and Ah shoved her off a cliff, completely making my half-brother furious with me. Anyway, turned out that Remy was using me too, but Ah forgave him. Then, Ah was forced to release Apocalypse and my mother came back to life. Ah had to absorb a little brat to save the world, even though Ah would have happily died. Now, Remy is still annoying the hell outta me! And the mansion is filled with idiots!" Rogue smiled angrily.

"Um......I've never had this kind of issues." Mrs. Busybody murmured.

"Yeah, did Ah mention that the cajun swamp rat is my boyfriend? His ex-fiancee and Ah get along pretty good, though he hates it when we get together, sayin' something about how much we torture him." Rogue smiled.

"Start with today, We'll sort out today." Mrs Busybody shuddered.

* * *

(Flashback) 

"X23?!?!?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAKE-UP!!!??" Jean screamed.

"It's not my fault! Rogue TOLD me I could!!!!!!!!!!" X23 yelled.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOGGUE!!!!!!!! GEEEEEET IN HERE!!!!!!!" Jean screamed so loud that all of New York heard. ("So that was the yell this morning..." Mrs. Busybody murmured.)

"What do ya want?" Rogue asked boredly.

"Why did you say the creature could use my make-up?" Jean asked.

"Cuz....cuz..Ah honestly have no clue....." Rogue smiled evilly.

"Why is everyone SCREAMING?" Jubilee asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's the basic form of communicatiohn around here. If you don't scream, you won't be heard." Bobby pointed out.

"TABBY, STOP BEING SO INSAAAAAAAAANE!!!!!!" Jaimee yelled as he ran from the bomb throwing mutant.

"But, Jaimee! My insanity keeps me sane!!!" Tabitha smiled, and tossed some more bombs around. Logan walked down stairs to see the chaos.

"Ya know, denial is just as bl;issful as ignorance these days." he muttered, turning into the kitchen.

"Like, what's wrong with Wolvie?" Kitty asked, phasing through the kitchen door.

"He's in denial about the insanity he lives in." Jubilee muttered.

"Yeah, kinda like ROGUE here, who suffers from insanity." Jean glared.

"Now, Jean. Ah don't suffer from insanity....Ah enjoy every second of it." Rogue smiled sweetly, before hearing the Professor's voice.

"You start therapy today...Rogue's first."

(End of the flashback.)

* * *

"Um....is that a normal morning for you?" Mrs. Busybody asked. 

"No. They are usually more hectic." Rogue answered deadpan.

"Um......" Mrs. Busybody found nothing to say. Thankfully, Rogue's cellphone interrupted them.

"Hello?" Rogue asked. "Really? .....WHAT?!?!?!?! SHE DID WHAT?!?!?!?!?! .......AH DON'T CARE ABOUT HER EXCUSES!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!!!!!! ......Tell her then......Sharpen my damn knives, when Ah get home.......Uh-uh.......WHAT?!?!?!? JEAN TOOK MY KNIVES AS WELL! .......Oh, that explains a lot.....Fine.....Ah'll murder her tomorrow.......Bye."

When Rogue turned back to her therapist, she heard a long scream and saw the window shattered. She stood up, and looked out. Mrs. Busybody had jumped out the window. And they were on the fortieth floor.

"What's her problem?"


	2. Chapter 2:Mr Buttface

Today, Kurt and Mr. Buttface try to have a normal conversation. Of course, that can never happen, therefore, this time the therapy ends in mental breakdowns. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! And everyone remember....in the actual series, no humans have found out Kurt's a mutant! So there!

Shout outs!!!

Red Witch:YAY! I've read about a hundred of your fics, so....I liked Psyche-out's therapy, but I didn't wanna steal your idea......

* * *

"You're name is Mr. BUTTFACE?!?!?!? ZIS IS RICH!" Kurt laughed hysterically at the name. 

"It's not my fault. I am here to give you therapy, and I plan to do it!" Mr. Buttface screamed.

"CHILD ABUSE! HE'S SREAMING AT ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYZING!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! I mean....I just want to help you." Mr. Buttface smiled.

"_Nein! __Ihnen wirklich sind ein großes Faß gesicht!_" Kurt giggled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!?!??!" Mr. Buttface yelled.

"AAAAAAAAH! Zis zerapist hates me!!!!!!! I VANT A REFUND!" Kurt yelled.

"R-refund?!?!?!? No, no, no! I don't hate you! You're a wonderful little boy!" Mr. Buttface smiled.

"You, sir, are an IMPOSTER!" Kurt yelled.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Mr. Buttface yelled.

"He's yelling at me again! HE DOES HATE ME!" Kurt yelled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?! DO YOU HAVE A MENTAL ILLNESS?!?!?" Mr. Buttface glared.

"Vell, I have no ozer reason to be here." Kurt mumbled.

"I hate my life!" Mr. Buttface growled.

"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY SISTER! MYSTIQUE CAME BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!!!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"W-what?" Mr. Buttface stared.

"Some zerapist YOU are.....YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND A VORD I'M SAYING!!!!!" Kurt fake sobbed.

"Look, twerp, I'm supposed to help you. So tell me what you need." Mr. Buttface was slowly losing his patience.

"Oh, ja, zanks! You care about my feelings SO much....I VANT A REFUND! ZIS ZERAPIST IS TERRIBLE!" Kurt yelled.

"You do realize people can HEAR you?!?!" Mr. Buttface asked in a harsh whisper.

"Vhy do you zink I'm yelling? I VANT A REFUND!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt continued to scream for awhile.

"Please, kid, you want a bribe?" Mr. Buttface asked.

"How much?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Five bucks."

"HE'Z TERRIBLE! I VANT A REFUND! ZIS GUY ISN'T HELPING VITH MY ISSUES!!!!" Kurt hollered.

"WHAT ISSUES?!?! SO FAR ALL I'VE NOTICED IS THAT YOU GET PLEASURE OUT OF RUINING PEOPLES LIVES!!" Mr. Buttface yelled.

"HELP! HE'Z NOT HEPLING! HE'Z BEING DISRESPECTFUL VHEN I TELL HIM VHY I'M ZIS VAY!" Kurt yelled, smirking in his mind.

"You haven't told me anything!!!!" the frustrated therapist yelled.

"Maybe zat's because I can't vith you disrespecting me!" the furry mutant moaned.

"WHAT?!?! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!" Mr. Buttface screeched.

"_Ihnen wirklich sind ein großes Faß gesicht!!!!!_" Kurt screeched with glee.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE WORM!"

"You vant a vorm?"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Vell, I guess if you really vant a vorm..." Kurt grinned evilly, and turned his image inducer off. "Hello, I'm Nightcrawler!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mr. Buttface screamed louder than Jean had that morning, and started trashing the room. He ran out the door screaming about fuzzy demons, until a group of funny farm personal gave him a sleeping shot.

"Vell, looks like I am finished." Kurt smirked, turning on the inducer. He walked out of the room, and waved at the Professor. "Um, Professor?"

"Yes Kurt?" Xavier asked.

"Zat guy in zere vas bonkerz. I zink HE needs zerapy!" With that, Kurt teleported back to the mansion.

* * *

"How'd ya chase your's off?" Rogue asked when he walked in. 

"Terrorized him." Kurt smirked.

"Good boy. Kitty, remember what we dicussed before any of us went into therapy?" Rogue looked to the girl who was to go next.

"Yep." Kitty grinned evilly.

* * *

Translations: 

_Nein! Ihnen wirklich sind ein großes Faß gesicht!_No! You really are a butt face!


	3. Chapter 3:Ms Datelesslady

uh.....BWHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, those poor therapists!

SHOUT OUTS!!!!!!!!!

Red Witch:Todd, if you don't learn to respect her power as the author, I will write a KODD! YOU AND FUZZY KURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er, these stories are a LITTLE twisted....but I'm sick, and I was when I started the story, so ha!!!!!! Anyway, glad you enjoyed!

Raphaella:Thankies very much. Insanity is my life. Here ya go!

* * *

"You don't seem like the type to need therapy." Ms. Datelesslady sighed.

"And you don't seem the type to, like, be a therapist." Kitty retorted happily.

"Do you need therapy?" the literally dateless lady asked.

"Like, yes. I, like, have some major, like, issues and like stuff.....like.." Kitty smiled innoncently.

"For example?" Ms. Datelesslady asked.

"Hm...my boyfriend is, like, a mutant like me. We, like, went to the same school before we, like, came to Bayville. He, like, totally trashed it with his powers, and I, like, accidentally helped. But the he, like, saved me from Jean's power surge, and Scott soooo chewed him out! He, like, has no water or power at his place and that is, like, so UNFAIR! Anyway, my roommate, like, created the Apocalypse and my two best friends, Rogue and Kurt, have an evil terroist mommy. And they both have, like, terrible mutations! Rogue, like, can't even touch! And Kurt's, like, a furry demon! At school everyone's so, like, terrified of us, and every time anything goes wrong, like Jean messing with their heads, they, like, totally blame the first mutant they see. Which, like, happens to be me!!!" Kitty sighed.

"Um...." Ms. Datelesslady was seriously starting to realize why the two other therapy sessions had ended badly.

"I can't, like, help what I am! I never asked to, like, be a mutant! All I ever wanted to to be, like, normal! But noooo, my parents had to, like, give birth to the ghost girl! Though my powers come in handy sometimes. Like that tim-" Kitty was cut off.

"Well, we've had a breakthrough. Let out all your anger in the most satisfying way you can." Ms. Datelesslady smiled.

"Like, ok!" Kitty smirked happily. And screamed her loudest in rage.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH!" Ms. Datelesslady screeched.

"Like, you told me too! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Kitty yelled.

"Are you feeling all right dear?" Ms. Datelesslady asked.

"AM I FEELING ALL RIGHT?!!?!?!?!?!? YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! I TRUSTED YOU!" Kitty screamed and started sobbing. She was giggling hysterically into her hands but the therapist didn't know that.

"Dear, you're overreacting." Ms. Datelesslady smiled.

"I am? I'M SO SOOOORRY! I SHOULDN'T HAVE! YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO HELP ME!! I'M SOOOORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAAIIN!" Kitty continued her 'sobbing' into her hands.

"I need an aspirin..." Ms. Datelesslady groaned.

"Is that, like my fault?! I"M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!" Kitty burst into a new bout of 'tears'.

"Dear, it's not your fault." Ms. Datelesslady lied.

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME AGAIN!!! HOW COULD YOU!!?!?!?!? I'M POURING OUT MY FEELINGS TO YOU, AND YOU JUST REPAY ME WITH LIES?!?!?!?! WHERE DID I GO WROONG?!?!?!" Kitty screeched.

"D-do you have a personality disorder?" Ms. Datelesslady asked softly.

"Well....my imaginary friends say I have problems.......maybe that's why they quit talking to me...." Kitty murmured thoughtfully.

"Are you insane?" Ms. Datelesslady asked nervously.

"What would ever give you that idea?" Kitty asked in return.

"Nothing." Ms. Datelesslady murmured, and sighed. Kitty took that as her cue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAAVE ME!!!!!!!!" she screamed, and started running around the room hysterically. She fake clawed at her hair, 'trying to put the fire out'.

"K-katherine?"

"AAAAAAAH! SPIDERS ARE EVERYWHERE!!! THEY'RE EATING ME ALIVE!!!!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!!" Kitty screamed, actually letting real tears slip down her cheeks. She was crying from her laughter, though it looked like she was sobbing.

"Oh my..."

"THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE ALL OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Kitty screeched in 'fear' and proceeded to throw her chair across the room.

"Katherine Pryde! Calm down! You did nothing wrong!" Ms. Datelesslady murmured soothingly.

"DIE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU TORTURE ME THIS WAY!?!?!?!" Kitty screamed, and launched herself onto the therapist, ripping out her hair and trying to stab her with pencils.

"THAT'S IT! I QUIT!!!!!!!" Ms. Datelesslady ran into many walls repeatedly until she was unconcious.

"Hey Funny Farm! We gotcha another patient!" Kitty sang as she walked out of the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Rogue asked.

"Well, she's gone. Do you think we should have let Jean and Scott in on the plan?" Kitty asked.

"No, zey vould have stopped uz. Zey have somezing against making people go inzane for ze heck of it." Kurt sighed.

"No clue what." Rogue grabbed a bag of potatoe chips. And soon, Evan could torture his therapist.

* * *

That was fun. 


	4. Chapter4:Mr Loserbrain

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANOTHER INSANE CHAPTER!!!!!! I mean....er....uh-oh........IT WASN'T ME! Aaaaw, man ! I have a 101.6 temperature.....AND IT'S STILL RISING! Great.....another day home from school.....

Disclaimer:I WILL NOT SAY IT! ish prodded by a flaming torch Ok, ok! If you have seen a single episode, you know it's not mine! If it was...you don't wanna know...I OWN MY THERAPISTS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-wait....they aren't worth money....

* * *

Mr. Loserbrain and Evan smiled at each other. Evan, smiling because the funny farm was waiting outside, seeing how the last three sessions had gone. Mr. Loserbrain because he's a therapist. And he has to. 

"So, why don't we begin? How's school going?" Mr. Loserbrain asked.

"Aaaw, I suck at it." Evan sighed.

"Well, do you study?" Mr. Loserbrain asked.

"No. For, knowledge is power and power corrupts, if I studied really hard, I'd turn evil. And the Professor said we weren't allowed to be evil." Evan nodded like he was trying to be good, but was thinking up ways to torture the therapist.

"Well....that's one way to look at it." Mr. Loserbrain blinked in surprise.

"Hey, did you notice that on your desk plate they accidentally put Oscar Lesbian?" Evan asked, pointing to the nameplate on his desk.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Mr. Loserbrain yelled, grabbing it. "Shit, they did!" he moaned, and then realized Evan was still in the room. "Uh..."

"Wow.....I thought therapists weren't allowed to talk like that." Evan laughed.

"It...it was a little slip!!!" Mr. Loserbrain sighed.

"Riiiiiight! Just like this is!" Evan grabbed his skateboard from his backpack and started to go around the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?! THOSE ARE WOODEN FLOORS!!!! DON'T YOU DO THAT!" Mr. Loserbrain screamed.

"Sorry Mr. Lesbian, I mean Loserbrain! I can't help my destructive nature! WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Evan laughed evilly as he boarded around the room, destroying the office. Mr. Loserbrain grabbed the skateboard, sending Evan flying.

"We are here to talk." Mr. Loserbrain grumbled.

"Did you know that ninjas riding on llamas will take over the world some day?!?!?! DID YOU?!?!?! I DID!!!!" Evan laughed hysterically. He knew he would never act this was in reality, but it was fun to push the therapists buttons.

"WHAT?!?!?! ALL YOU XAVIER KIDS HAVE DRIVEN YOUR THERAPISTS NUTS! BUT YOU WON'T GET TO ME!!!!!" Mr. Loserbrain yelled furiously.

"We're not doing it on purpose! We are just trying to get rid of our issues!" Evan pouted.

"Not doing it on purpose my...." Mr. Loserbrain trailed off, yet again remembering he wasn't alone.

"What's that?" Evan pointed out the window.

"What?" Mr. Loserbrain turned around, giving Evan time to grab his skateboard.

"Mr. Lesbiasn, you'll never take me alive!" Evan yelled, boaring out the door.

"GET BACK HERE! AND MY NAME'S NOT LESBIAN!!!!!!!!" Mr. Lesbi-Mr. Loserbrain screamed, chasing him down the hall. Somehow, Jean and Scott(whom were awaiting their therapy in the lobby) didn't notice it at all.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PSYCHO! I HAVE KITTY'S MUFFINS!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!!!!!!!!!!" Evan held up a muffin for dramatic effect.

"WHO CARES ABOUT A STUPID MUFFIN?!?!?! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR THERAPY LIKE A MAN!!!!!!!!!--1--" Mr. Loserbrain chased him into a new hallway.

"COME ANOTHER STEP CLOSER AND I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!!" Evan warned, waving Kitty's scary muffin.

"LOOK, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE A MUTANT!!! YOU ARE INSANE! TAKE THE STUPID THERAPY SO I CAN GET PAID!!!!" Mr. Loserbrain growled/screamed.

"You don't care about my issues....you only wanna get paid.....now I see why Kurt wanted a refund!!!!!" Evan stopped, and started to chase Mr. Loserbrain with the muffin. Mr. Loserbrain took this a chance to go back to his office. He was a complete idiot. They ran into the room, when Evan turned around, shutting and locking the door.

"Now, back to therap-" Mr. Lesbian murmured, but Evan duck taped his mouth, and duck taped him to his chair. Untaping the poor insane idiot's mouth, he shoved Kitty's muffin down his throat.

"I WARNED YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evan laughed like a maniac as the therapist passed out. He untaped him all the way, and tossed the tape out the window. After breaking it.

"PROFESSOR!!!! FUNNY FARM DUDES!!!! HE'S INSANE! HE WAS DANGEROUS! HE BROKE THE WINDOW AND THEN GOT DRUNK AND PASSED OUT ON THE DESK! THERE WAS A PILL IN HIS BEER! IT WAS TERRIFYING!" Evan cried, running out of the room.

* * *

"So, Evan, was it a success?" Rogue asked. 

"Yeah, it was! Kitty, he...LOVED your...muffin..." Evan smirked happily.

"Like, awesome!" Kitty squealed in delight.

"Zre plan waz to torment zem to insanity...not murder zem! Ve didn't vant any evidence!" Kurt moaned.

"Relax, he never died!" Evan defended himself. Kitty grumbled something about being under appreciated and stormed off.

* * *

SHOUT OUTS!!! MINE!!!!!!!!! 

sugarhighnutcase:Must......steal......username........Anyway, Remy comes after Jean and Scott, because I didn't let them in on the plan!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

ThessalyD:Alas, it is.....but.....it's not fun for the therapists.......LET THEM HAVE THEIR ISSUES!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

fudje:Why thank you. Torture is fun!

Enjoy the therapy of doooooom! And Mr. Les-Loserbrain said they wouldn't get to him!

--1-- Red Witch's therapy for Kurt in It's Good to be The Rogue, Psyche-Out had to say that to him......FUNNY!


	5. Chapter 5:Mrs Idioticfool

Today, Jean shall drive Mrs. Idioticfool insane....BY COMPLETE ACCIDENT!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAY!

* * *

"You seem to be the most normal of Xavier's mutants." Mrs. Idioticfool smiled in relief. 

"Well.....I always have to be the perfect one. If I mess up, everyone's always like, 'Jean, work harder,' or, 'Aren't you Miss Responsibility?' But, if Bobby or Kurt pull a prank, oh my, it's hilarious! There's nothing wrong with THEM doing stuff like that! I have only ONCE been able to just hang out with some girlfriends and be myself...." Jean sighed.

"Really? When was that?" Mrs. Idioticfool asked, being the best therapist so far.

"You remember the Bayville Sirens? Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, Rogue, and I were the ones doing that!" Jean smiled fondly at the memory.

"MUTANTS did that?!?!?!" Mrs. Idioticfool asked in surprise.

"Duh! And, I find your prejudice against us extremely offending, you're supposed to be helping me, not criticizing me!" Jean reprimanded angrily.

"Ok, ok! Just tell me about some hardships to work out or something." Mrs. Idioticfool sighed.

"Well...there was my power surge, and Rogue had to save me! You know, she thinks that I'm a goody two shoes, and that everyone loves me, but hates her! IT'S NOT TRUE! KITTY AND KURT LIKE HER BETTER! SO THERE ROGUE!" Jean yelled angrily.

'Rogue is who?' Mrs. Idioticfool thought, but Jean wasn't looking at her and accidentally picked up on the thought.

"She's this gothic depressed mutant who can't touch anyone. She's always complaining, especially about Mystique! SUCK IT UP!!!! Anyway, Scott and Duncan were fighting over me, which was kinda cool, but then we were exposed and Duncan wanted me to cheat for him and I was furious. Scott's my boyfriend now!" Jean sighed happily.

"Yes, er, thats strange." Mrs. Idioticfool murmured. 'Stupid mutant....curse the fact that I need money....'

"WHY...I'M APPALLED! YOU'RE SO PREJUDICED!" Jean yelled, standing up, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?!?!?! HMM?!?!?! FIRST IT WAS THE NATIVE-AMAERICANS, THEN THE AFRICAN-AMERICANS, THEN ASIANS AND SUCH, NOW MUTANTS?!?!?!?!?! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jean continued to rant about tolerance.

"Jean, I'm sorry, ok?" Mrs. Idioticfool sighed, though lying.

"DON'T LIE TO A TELEPATH, THEY ALWAYS KNOW! But, I'll pretend I don't. So, where were we?" Jean asked, sitting down.

"Something about Scott being your boyfriend." Mrs. Idioticfool grumbled.

"Well.....let's change subjects!!! Why do I always have to be the perfect one?! Can't somebody expect me to just be a teen for maybe a minute?!?!?! SHEESH! I mean, Kitty can be the naiive teenage girl! SHE CAN ACT LIKE A TEEN! Kurt gets to be the jokester around the house, and Rogue gets to be little miss antisocial! SO WHAT IF THEIR MOTHER IS AN EVIL MUTANT TERRORIST?!?!?!? GUESS WHAT?! MY BEST FRIEND DIED WHEN I WAS EIGHT! THAT IS WHAT ACTIVATED MY POWERS!!!!!!! AND TELEPATHY IS NOT ALL THAT IT'S CRACKED UP TO BE!!!! NEITHER IS TELEKINSES!!! EVERYONE LOST CONTROL AT SOME POINT!!!!!! HECK, SOME NEVER HAD CONTROL!!!!!! SO WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHERE EVERYONE WAS LIKE 'We'd never expect that from her!'?!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!?! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR," Jean was screaming, and things started to float around the therapist's office, "HOW PEOPLE EXPECT THAT!!!!! THEY SHOULD RESPECT ME!!!!! I COULD LEARN ALL THEIR SECRETS!!!!!!!!"

"Um....JEAN?!?!" the disgruntled therapist looked around nervously as she herself was lifted into the air.

"I TRY, AND I TRY, BUT I AM NEVER GOOD ENOUGH! NO MATTER WHAT I DO, I ALWAYS GET SOMETHING LIKE THAT"S NICE JEAN!!!!!!! BUT IF ROGUE, OR KURT, GETS AN A, IT'S GREAT JOB, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!!!!!!! ALL I AM ASKING FOR IS A LITTLE RESPECT! JUST A LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean screamed, and the floating abjects started to spin around extremely fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mrs. Idioticfool screeched as she spun too.

"I RESENT THE FACT THAT I HAFTA BE THIS WAY! IF I HAD A CHOICE, I WOULD HAVE CHANGED MY WAYS A LOOONG TIME AGO! BEEN AN A AND B STUDENT! NOT BE ON TWELVE SCHOOL COMITEES!!! BE A NORMAL TEENAGER! WHY IS THIS DENIED FROM ME?!?!?! WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!" Jean yelled angrily. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and everything fell to the floor. Including her therapist.

"I need a drink!" Mrs. Idioticfool mumbled, and pulled out some scotch--1--.

"You're setting a bad example." Jean glared, and levitated the bottle out the window.

"MY SCOTCH!!! THE ONE THING KEEPING ME SANE! YOU MURDERED IT!!!!!" Mrs. Idioticfool yelled.

"You were setting a bad example. IF I MUST BE PERFECT, YOU MUST BE TOO!" Jean growled.

"My scotch is dead....the bad mutant girl murdered my precious scotch.....what a terrible, terrible mutant girl....I support Senator Kelly.....BRING ON THE SENTINELS!!!!" Mrs. Idioticfool started laughing like a maniac.

"Not another one!" Jean cried and walked to the lobby.

"Jean, did this one go insane as well?" Xavier asked, rubbing his temples.

"Mm-hmm! But, I have no clue why!" Jean sighed.

"Very well. You can leave." Xavier waved her away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the funny farm personal were TRYING to keep Mrs. Idioticfool from jumping out the window after her precious scotch. Key word being TRYING. 

"Ma'am, your scotch is broken, there's none left! NOW GET IN THE DAMN STRAIGHTJACKET!!!!!" one yelled furiously.

"MY SCOOOOTCH!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mrs. Idioticfool screamed. And fell asleep due to a shot.

* * *

"Wow, Jean drove hers insane by accident." Rogue smirked, watching the dejected Jean. 

"I !" Evan laughed.

"Zis iz hilarious!" Kurt smiled. Kitty was still moping about her muffins.

Well, Jean's chapter was fun to write..........

* * *

SHOUT OUTS! YAAAAAY! 

Red Witch: Wow, I've used a few of your things in this........a question......What fic was the Sleepover of Doom incident in?

GothikStrawberry: THANKIES!!!! DESTROY THERAPY!!!!! Wait.....my mother is a therapist.....

sugarhighnutcase:Don't worry, won't steal it....OR WILL I?!?!?!?!?laughs insanely Anyway, you can see Jean has many real issues that need to be worked out......

animejunkie1008:Well.....My official temperature is 103 degrees F!!!! SO I AM INSANE WITH FEVER!!! And writing down everyone's therapy issues so that when I am better I won't forget. But I've been sick for a week.....Anyway, glad to make you smile....I really should think about stopping the therapists torture, considering my mother....but...then I wouldn't be me!!!!!!!!!!

--1-- Red Witch's teachers/principals/all adults need alchohol to stay sane. It doesn't always work. It seems scotch is a favorite among the adults.


	6. Chapter 6:Harold

SCOTT'S TURN!!!!

* * *

".....Don't you have ANY big issues?!" Harold Grunchlier groaned. He had been having this seesion with Scott for about half an hour, and Scott had only said that the Xavier Institute was good.

"I don't wanna complain!" Scott smiled.

"Go ahead, complain." Harold sighed.

"It's okay." Scott smiled again.

"You're HERE to complain!" Harold moaned.

"No, really." Scott grinned.

"COMPLAIN, DAMMIT!" Harold yelled.

"Okay, okay! I guess i should start with my mutation." Scott began.

"Start with whatever you freakin' feel like starting with!" Harold glared.

"Um....okay? Well, I'm glad I can help people with my powers. They can really stop almost everything. There are some drawbacks sadly...I have to wear these glasses every day of my life. Otherwise, I'll blow somebody apart." Scott droned on, while the therapist started banging his head against the wall out of boredom.

"Can we move on?" Harold asked.

"Okay, I could talk about Jean!" Scott smiled.

"Fine! Talk about Jean..."

"Well, I've liked her since we met. But, she decided to go out with an egoistic, conceted, hate filled, popular jock named Duncan! Eventually, she broke it off with him.... And then Mystique abondoned me in the desert. Without my glasses so I could be blind! Then Jean saved me and we've been a couple ever since." Scott smiled.

"Y'know, I thought X-Men have hectic lives...." Harold sighed. 'You're so BORING!'

"We do! Every morning with the death threats, the attempted murders, the screams, the lack of food, Danger Room, it can get a little annoying around there." Scott sighed.

"You cope with this fine! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Harold asked,.

"I don't know. I've gotten over my issues." Scott smiled.

"THEN LEAVE!"

"I'm supposed to stay here for an hour!" Scott smiled.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY BOREDOM! GET OUT NOW!"

"What? Why?"

"SCAT! GET! GOOD BYE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY ME IF YOU LEAVE!!!!"

"What did I do?!;

"LEAVE DAMMIT!" So, Scott left feeling very confused and rejected.

* * *

"That went better than expected!" Evan laughed.

"Ja!" Kurt laughed.

"Ah can't believe the new recruits got outta this..." Rogue gmuttered to herself.

"Like....I guess we're done?" Kitty asked. The others shrugged, and the X-kids/adults left the Therapy building. Nobody noticed the metal orbs landing.......

* * *

Okay, this is the end.I might make it a trilogy soI can do the Acolytes and BoM! Review this chapter to tell me if I should, okay? If I get no reviews, I won't do it! If I get any reviews telling me to, I will. Have fun!

ThessalyD:Thanks. This was short and not too annoying. But, being locked in a room with him.....

GothikStrawberry:It's fun. I always know when my mom's friends have mental issues, and she's great to talk to. Besides, I get great stories! She once had a patient who would walk down the street throwing quarters at people's heads....and he never missed.......True story!!!

Red Witch:I'm gonna! Sorry, I haven't updated. I've been busy reading your fics......anyway.......here's Scott, want BoM or Acolyte therapy?

EE's Skysong: Well, definitely in the sequel, if y'all want one! That chapter will dedicated to you, cuz you'll have to wait for a sequel!


End file.
